Aumenta la familia
by Vierax
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha ante un acontecimiento que cambiará su vida? ¿Que hará nuestro querido hanyou? ONE SHOT


**¡Hola! La verdad es que nunca pensé en subir fics de Inuyasha, pero ya ven, aqui estoy...subiendo mi primer fic. La verdad es que leo muchos fics de Inuyasha y me encanta hacerlo asi que esper, con esto sacarle una sonrisa a alguien, al igual como me sacan sonrisas a mí todas las historias que leo. **  
**Espero que les guste, si no les gusta bueno me avisan para mejorar jeje. Que lo disfruten!**

¡Ah! Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo hice una historia alternativa con ellos xD

* * *

La escena era un tanto extraña. Era un día despejado y caluroso de verano; Miroku se encontraba de cuclillas sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo de 1 año, al cual afirmaba mientras éste daba pataditas en el suelo, intentando soltarse de su padre para practicar sus primeros pasos.

- Relájate hombre, RELAJATE! Me estás poniendo nervioso.-

- ¡Pero cómo quieres que me relaje Miroku!- Inuyasha estaba de pié, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y caminando rápidamente en círculos.

Los tres se encontraban fuera de la cabaña de Kaede, desde la cual se lograba escuchar un gran revoloteo, pasos apresurados y las risas de las gemelas.

- No sacas absolutamente nada con gastar el suelo dando vueltas de esa forma, Inuyasha...harás un agujero en la tierra.-

- Si tan solo Sango me hubiera dejado entrar...- Se había detenido, mirando la cabaña, rencoroso.

- ¡Claro! ¡Excelente idea! Si estás así de alterado aquí...¿Te imaginas cómo estarías allá adentro?-

- Por lo menos estaría con Kagome... Si algo le sucede, te juro que no se salva Sango ni Kaede.-

- Inuyasha tranquilízate por favor. ¡Todo saldrá bien! Yo ya he pasado por esto y créeme, sólo deben estar las mujeres...ellas saben de esto. Tú solo estorbarías. ¡Ah! Y a Sango no me la tocas.-

- ¡Arg! ¿Porqué demoran tanto?.- El hanyou se arrodilló, mirando al suelo y moviendo desesperadamente sus manos, sin saber qué hacer. La incertidumbre lo mataba.

- ¡Rin! - gritó al momento en que se ponía de pie, llamando a la niña. Gritó tan fuerte que sobresaltó al pequeño, el cual se puso a llorar del susto.

- Gracias, Inuyasha.- Dijo irónicamente el monje acunando a su hijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

La muchacha aludida salió a los pocos segundos de la cabaña, con una serie de trapos en los brazos y una de las gemelas tomada de su kimono.

- ¿Si, Inuyasha? ¿Pasa algo?.-

-¿Aún nada?-

- Ya casi. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ayudar a la señora Kaede.- Y desapareció rápidamente tras el lienzo que cubría la entrada, junto con la gemela tomada firmemente a su traje como si se tratara de un trencito y, antes de desaparecer al interior de la cabaña junto con Rin, aprovechó de saludar sonriente a su padre.

- Inuyasha...-

-¿Hum?-

- ¿Acaso crees que estas cosas se pueden apurar? ¿Eres bestia o qué? - Ante la mirada de odio del hanyou se apresuró a agregar unas palabras más.- Mejor no contestes.-

Inuyasha no le respondió, sólo hizo un gesto de desdén y volvió a su caminata en círculos.

Sabía que Miroku sólo quería ayudarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero realmente la angustia lo mataba. ¿Qué pasaba si algo salía mal? No aguantaría ver sufrir a Kagome, o que le sucediera algo peor. Hace apenas un año había vuelto al Sengoku y desde entonces habían estado juntos como marido y mujer. No concebía una vida sin ella, ya había sufrido durante 3 años pensando que no volvería a verla y ahora, que estaba a su lado nuevamente, no la dejaría ni siquiera un instante, por nada del mundo. Kagome era su vida, desde el momento en que la conoció sus destinos quedaron sellados.

Al fin de cuentas, quizás todo lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa. Sí, era su culpa, y no había duda de ello. Bueno...la mitad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en lo que vendría si todo ocurría de la mejor manera posible, sin trabas, accidentes inesperados ni complicaciones. ¿Lo podría hacer bien? Esto era más complicado que las batallas contra Naraku.

Había esperado muchos meses para este día, preparándose mentalmente, imaginando cómo sería ese momento ¿Alegre, preocupante, o hasta quizás escalofriante?.

A pesar de haberse puesto en el lugar una y mil veces, vivirlo en el presente era muy distinto. Todo lo que había planeado acerca de cómo reaccionaría ante este suceso se había esfumado y sus reacciones eran meramente impulsivas. Lo único que importaba ahora era que ellos estuvieran bien. ¡Al demonio sus nervios!

Pasó alrededor de una hora más. Miroku había logrado tranquilizar a Inuyasha y hacer que éste se sentara junto a él hace ya un buen rato...aunque el pie de Inuyasha no paró de golpear insistentemente la tierra.

Inesperadamente, sin que el hanyou ni el monje lo previeran, un llanto rompió el ambiente. El llanto era fuerte, proveniente de unos poderosos pulmones; y sin embargo era entrecortado. Parecía que el ser del cual provenía estuviera intentando dar grandes bocanadas de aire...un aire que sentía por primera vez en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente Inuyasha sintió un nuevo aroma en el ambiente, el aroma de su hijo ¿o hija?.

- ¡Ya nació!- Se asomó radiante Rin, llamando a los dos hombres que se mantenían sentados. El primero en reaccionar fue Miroku, el cual se levantó con su hijo en brazos dispuesto a entrar en la cabaña, avanzando unos pasos. El monje se detuvo al percatarse de que la mirada de Rin había cambiado de una sonrisa a un gesto de interrogación, ladeando la cabeza y que sus ojos iban en dirección hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Inuyasha. Miroku miró hacia atrás y vio a un Inuyasha que se mantenía en el mismo lugar, quieto y helado; como si se le hubiera ido el alma del cuerpo. Le entregó el pequeño a Rin y se devolvió donde su amigo, le tomó el brazo y comenzó a tironear de él para que se levantara y reaccionara, logrando que se incorporara al tercer intento y lo comenzó a dirigir hacia la cabaña.

- ¿No me digas que ahora te aterró el hecho de ser padre? Ja ja ja ja.-

La mente del hanyou se había quedado en blanco desde el momento en que escuchó el llanto. Lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Esperó durante tanto tiempo escucharlo y ahora que sucedía, lo había dejado de piedra. Ese llanto significaba sólo una cosa: Su hijo o hija había nacido y ahora tendría una vida más por la cual luchar. Quería moverse y correr dentro de la cabaña para juntarse con su familia pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y sintió sus extremidades tambalear. ¿Sería un buen padre? ¿Sabría cómo hacerlo, a pesar de que nunca tuvo un ejemplo que poder seguir? Sólo le quedaba fiarse de sus instintos e intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible, por él, su criatura y su esposa.

No supo en qué momento Miroku lo levantó de su sitio y lo encaminó hacia la cabaña. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba lo que éste le había dicho, solo recordaba unos sonidos sin sentido; pero su cuerpo logró reaccionar justo antes de traspasar el lienzo de entrada. Su mente volvió al presente.

Se soltó del brazo de Miroku y se abalanzó rápidamente dispuesto a ver cómo estaba Kagome y para conocer a su primer cachorro...o cachorra. ¡Aun no lo sabía!.

Lo primero que encontró fue a las gemelas jugando y a Kaede enjuagando unos trapos inundados con el aroma de la sangre de Kagome. Ver esta escena le revolvió el estómago, pero según lo que el mismo Miroku le había contado, era normal que en el parto corriera sangre de la madre.

-Están en la otra habitación Inuyasha.- Le dijo la anciana.- Todo salió bien, Kagome es muy fuerte.-

Sin esperar más, Inuyasha se adentró en el siguiente cuarto, seguido por Miroku.

Rin, la cual venía al último, se quedó con Kaede y los 3 pequeños en la habitación anterior.

-¡Kagome!- Lo primero en ver fue a su esposa tendida en un futón y se apresuró en arrodillarse a su lado, tomándole las manos. Su aspecto denotaba cansancio ,sin embargo, estaba llena de vida y su expresión era de una completa paz y felicidad.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

- Muy bien, Inuyasha...-Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta por el hanyou. Recordando el motivo de todo esto miró hacia su alrededor buscando a su bebé y vio a Sango acercándose hacia él con un bulto entre sus manos, envuelto en telas.

- Felicidades, Inuyasha.- Y la exterminadora depositó el bulto entre los torpes brazos del chico, que tembloroso recibió a su hijo. ¿Por qué se lo entregaba? ¿Y si se le caía? ¿Si lo dañaba? Primero que todo...¡¿Cómo se tomaban a los cachorros?! La escena le sacó una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Inuyasha corrió un poco las telas para ver a su recién nacido. Tenía cabello plateado al igual que él, sin embargo, no poseía sus orejas. Hacia su interior sonrió, esa marca le haría un poco más llevadera su vida...aunque pensándolo bien, él no dejaría que nadie se burlara de su cachorro, tuviera o no tuviera orejas.

El bebe dormía y pudo sentir mejor el nuevo aroma que había logrado percibir fuera de la cabaña. Olía tan bien como Kagome pero también poseía un toque del característico olor de un demonio. Cuando lo movió un poco para cargarlo mejor, el bebé se despertó y lo miro fijamente, asustándolo . Tenía los mismos ojos que Kagome...

Estaba embelesado por la criatura. Un lazo de sangre los unía, desde ese instante era su segundo motivo por el cual vivir. No se cansaba de verlo. Movió su mano para sentir la suave piel de su cachorro y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que éste movió su manita y le afirmó el dedo con el cual iba a acariciar su rostro. Sintió algo similar a una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía fuerza, para ser tan pequeño, tenía fuerza.

- Inuyasha...- Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos y puso la atención en su esposa. Instintivamente se alteró, pensó que estaba comiendo algún tipo de error.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Le estoy haciendo daño? ¿Le duele algo? ¡Aaahh!.-

Miroku y Sango se rieron al ver a Inuyasha acomodando al bebé como si fuera de porcelana, poniendo cara de concentración y preocupación extrema.

Kagome sólo esbozó una sonrisa, aún sentía dolor por el parto.

-Tonto...no es eso, además, los bebés no son de porcelana. Puedes tomarlo tranquilamente, no se romperá...pero por favor no seas tan bruto ¿Si?.-

-Oh...ya veo...Entonces ¿Que era lo que querías decirme?- Tomó con más confianza al bebé, le agradaba la sensación de tenerlo en brazos. Irradiaba paz, y el calorcito de su cuerpo era muy especial. Se sentía extraño, pero muy reconfortante. Éste era su más preciado tesoro.

- ¿Cómo se llamará?.-

La pregunta dejó perplejo al hanyou. ¡Qué tonto! No había pensado en ese pequeño gran detalle.

-Esto...-

-¿No me digas que no lo habías pensado?- El rostro de Kagome tenía una pisca de enojo.

-La verdad no, pero ¡No te enojes! .- Intentó tranquilizar a su esposa, lo que menos quería era hacerla pasar un mal rato.

- Mas te vale que sea bonito, Inuyasha, con lo creativo que eres, no me extrañaría que le pusieras algún nombre extraño.- Aportó Miroku.

- Claro, al pobre lo tendríamos que andar protegiendo por el nombre propenso a burlas que le puso su padre.- Continuó Sango.

¿Pobre? ¡Es verdad! No había preguntado sobre si era macho o hembra y, al parecer, por lo que dijo Sango, era un macho.

- Esperen, esperen, esperen...Kagome ¿Es macho?.-

- ¿Y NO PREGUNTASTE A KAEDE QUÉ HABIA SIDO TU PRIMOGÉNITO?.- Fue como si se hubiera olvidado de que hace solo unos instantes había tenido un bebé y Kagome se sentó en el futón mirando con furia a Inuyasha. - Eso es lo PRIMERO que debes preguntar ¡Tonto!-

Ahora sí que la había hecho de oro, primero no tenía nombre y ahora esto... ¿Cómo podría mejorar las cosas?

-Tranquilízate, Kagome, por favor.- Le pidió Sango, ayudándola a recostarse nuevamente . Inuyasha, mentalmente le agradeció.

- No te enojes, solo que no pensé en eso...Estaba preocupado porque tú y el bebé estuvieran sanos...no me importaba si era macho o hembra con tal que estuviera bien.- ¡Uff! Al parecer, habían sido las palabras exactas por que el semblante de Kagome cambió de inmediato y le sonrió.

Volvió a mirar a su pequeño, el cual jugueteaba con un mechón del cabello de Inuyasha. Al tener sangre de demonio por sus venas, era mucho más atento, vivaz y despierto que un recién nacido completamente humano. ¿Qué nombre le pondría? Era su primer hijo...esperaba que vinieran más en un futuro, y la verdad, nunca había pensado en nombres para su descendencia...así que...

-Ya sé, se llamará Ichiro.

- Bueno, era de esperarse de Inuyasha...- Comentó Miroku ante la ocurrencia de que el significado del nombre del primogénito de Inuyasha fuera, exactamente el de "primer hijo".

-Me gusta, es bonito y no es de los nombres que le colocarías a alguien que tiene sangre de demonio. -Comentó Kagome- Sólo te pediré un favor, Inuyasha.-

-Lo que quieras.-

-Por favor, que el segundo no se llame Jiro. ¿Vale?.- Ante la petición, la otra pareja rió e Inuyasha sólo pudo besar a su esposa para luego agregar:

- El otro lo escoges tú, a mi me basta con elegir un solo nombre...ya me hace pensar mucho.-

Volvió a mirar a su pequeño. Le entró la curiosidad por confirmar si se trataba de un macho. ¿No le estarían jugando una broma? Si era correcto, este pequeño aprendería muchas cosas de su padre. Inuyasha se encargaría de que desde niño aprendiera a defenderse por sus propios medios, aunque claro, el siempre estaría para protegerlo. Podría formar ese lazo con su hijo que nunca pudo tener con su padre. Haría lo que fuera para ser el mejor ejemplo a seguir, aunque le costase. Así que, tenía que asegurarse de que fuese macho.

-¿Inuyasha qué haces?- Le preguntó extrañada Kagome al ver que el hanyou desataba los lazos que envolvían al pequeño Ichiro.

- Nada, nada...-

- Luego lo arropas tu mismo Inuyasha.- Le dijo Sango al ver que el hanyou levantaba en el aire a su hijo completamente desnudo, confirmando 100% que se trataba de un macho.

El pequeño de cabello plateado miraba extrañado a su padre, con sus bracitos retraídos y moviendo sus piernecitas que estaban a la altura de la nariz de Inuyasha a unos 15 cm de distancia. Súbitamente, el pequeño sonrió, pataleó un poco y comenzó a orinar en el Hitoe de su padre causando carcajadas. Hasta el propio Inuyasha, para su propia sorpresa, se divirtió. La sonrisa del pequeño era contagiosa, tierna y se dio cuenta que mataría con tal de ver siempre esa sonrisa.

- Eso te pasa por molestar a nuestro pequeño.-

- No me importa, con tal de verlo sonreír, soy capaz de todo. Al fin y al cabo, la que lo lavará serás tú Kagome.- Su esposa le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y como si Sango le leyera la mente, la exterminadora se acercó y quitó a Ichiro de las manos de Inuyasha comenzando a arroparlo nuevamente, ante los reclamos de éste.

- Pásamelo un poco más, no ves que...-Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kagome, mirándolo entre molesta y divertida se disponía a gritar algo que Inuyasha anticipó. ¡Demonios! ¿Porque tenía que decir eso? Mejor se hubiera quedado callado, ahora le dolería el rostro por un buen rato. Pero, a su pesar, se lo merecía.

-Inuyasha...-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí...-

-¡ABAJO!-


End file.
